


Linchpin

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace sheds a little light on things for Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linchpin

At school that day Grace’s teacher had explained what a linchpin was. 

“Steve, I think Danno is your linchpin.” 

Steve looked at her. 

“I mean, he stops your wheels coming off.” 

Unsure what she meant, Steve changed the subject. 

“Shall we go for shave ice while he finishes up in court, Gracie?” 

Grace carried on regardless,

“I mean, what would you do if he wasn't there?”

Steve was silent as they drove down to the beach, and Grace left him to mull it over. Her mind was on more important things already:

“I’d like melon and pineapple please Uncle Steve.”


End file.
